CASTTR: The Perfect Nightmare Part 1
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: Just as you thought our two baddies were blasted off to space, the Nightmarestone Traveller evolves into a powerful nightmare!


Narrator: Our cosmos. In the vast universe, a power exsists. More powerful than the Dreamstone, more evil than Zordrak. This episode is the most powerful you'll ever see! Because the author had school, he decided to make Episode 13 into a sentence: The Nightmarestone Traveller battles in space, but is blasted off by Ganon.  
  
Episode 14: Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue: The Perfect Nightmare! Part 1: The Creation and The Kidnapping  
  
Narrator: As you may remember, Zordrak and the Nightmarestone Traveller have been flung far into space, thanks to MegaGreymon and Ganon. However, Zordrak-being a bit on the heavy side-crashes onto a dark planet and is knocked unconsicous. One hour later....  
  
Zordrak: AAAHHH! CURSE THOSE ALL-STARS AND THEIR MEDDLING WAYS! NOW, I'LL HAVE TO FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS PLANET. BUT HOW?  
  
Zordrak approaches a temple called "The Temple Of The Nightmare Spirit". He knocks on the door. Out of the door approaches a bird-like humanoid.  
  
Bird/Human Hybrid: You must have come from the Land Of Nightmares. I am Blazer, the birdian guide. I shall tell you everything you need to know. Zordrak: GOOD. WHERE AM I? Blazer: This is the Nightmare Planet. Once, it was the eleventh planet orbiting Planet Dreamstone. However, the powers of one spirit set it free and it floated into space. Zordrak: TELL ME MORE. Blazer: O.K: Once, there were two powerful spirits: Galgamesmon of the Dark, and Holydramon of the Light. They battled each other through many worlds. Holydramon once sliced through the dark orb that Galgamesmon perched on and it split into half. The Arca Spirit and The Nightmare Spirit could not live as one, so Holydramon seperated them. The Arca Spirit lived in the Master Emerald. It's name? Perfect Chaos! Zordrak: WHOA! Blazer: As for The Nightmare Spirit? Holydramon could not let it wreck havoc. He sealed the spirit in a Dreamstone and let it roam free in space. However, a woman named Jenny of the Beachcomber found this crystal and it engulfed her, becoming Jennyzilla. It did the same for Kathleen De Leon, Kellie Hoggart and Charli Robinson, and united them as "The 4 Giantesses". That was when IT arrived! Zordrak: WHO? Blazer: The Nightmarestone Traveller. Also known as: Biocode Zero Nightmare ALPHA FORCE. Remember? You helped with the creation, but your creation fled the scene after you became Zordrak. As it came to life, the Dreamstone became dark. Biocode's mission is to obtain the now-formed Nightmarestone and become the Perfect Nightmare! Zordrak: NOT MY SON! HE MAY BE LITTLE, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS EVIL! Blazer: To get to the Stone, you must battle and defeat the Three Gods Of Hell! SkullSatamon, Paindramon and AlforceLeodrak are waiting for you.  
  
So, Zordrak took the challenge. He thought for a while before entering the first door: what made him create the Nightmarestone Traveller? The first door was the Door Of Fire. SkullSatamon attacked him constantly with his Bone Club, but Zordrak's Zordrak Spear froze him. The second door was the Door Of Pain & Alpha Force. Both Paindramon and AlforceLeodrak attacked Zordrak, but Zordrak was clever. He Total Apocalypsed the area, causing two pillars to crush the fiends. As Zordrak entered the Nightmarestone Tower, so did the Nightmarestone Traveller, who head-butted the pillar and found his treasure!  
  
Nightmarestone Traveller: Cast into space a thousand years ago. Much powerful and omniprescent than the Dreamstone. But, who has found you? Who will use you for your power? ME! THE NIGHTMARESTONE TRAVELLER!  
  
As he said this, powerful red lightning shook the tower. A flash of white and blood-red light shone on to the Nightmarestone Traveller. He screamed in pain and transformed. Standing in front of Zordrak's eyes was the Nightmare Spirit himself. It looked like Perfect Chaos, but it's neck was longer and it's heart was a crystal. It was much bigger than Zordrak and roared the temple down!  
  
Perfect Nightmare: Fear me, Lord Zordrak! I am the most tyrannical, the most powerful, the Ancient Beast of Nightmares! Zordrak: IMPOSSIBLE! TOTAL APOCALYPSE!  
  
As Zordrak cast this bolt of blue lightning, the Perfect Nightmare reared it's head forward and unleashed one of it's attacks: Fear Revealler! This casts a beam of darkness onto it's enemy. Zordrak's fear was becoming good! He reverted to the original Kardroz.  
  
Kardroz: What has happened to you? You used to work for me, but then this happened! Perfect Nightmare: Well, that was the past! Without you, my evolution can begin! Next stop-the Zilla World! I have a score to settle with an old foe!  
  
Meanwhile, in the Zilla World, the 4 continents was at rest. The Charli Continent, the Kathleen Kontient, the Mountain Playfulness and the Kelli Klub was unaware of Perfect Nightmare's arrival. Until, at 5.30 AM, Zilla World Time, Jennyzilla of the Beachcomber Palace was woken up by her fellow comrades....  
  
Kathleenzilla: WAKE UP, OH BEAUTIFUL ONE, OUR CONTINENTS ARE BEING TOOK OVER BY A MONSTER! Jennyzilla: AND TO THINK, I WAS DREAMING ABOUT CONQUERING ENGLAND. AH WELL, TIME TO SEE THIS CREATURE!  
  
And so, the 4 Giantesses, led by a wild Panjyamamon, came across our new enemy. Jennyzilla nearly fainted at the sight of her old nemises. Just to let you know, a Zilla's faint is the size of a titanic earthquake.  
  
Perfect Nightmare: Jennyzilla! Remember me? I am the Perfect Nightmare. Many years ago under a blue moon, I gave you power and strength. I also gave you a bargin. That was to delete the DreamMaker. Did you do that deed? Jennyzilla: YES! Perfect Nightmare: NOOOOO! Under the alias of the Nightmarestone Traveller, I saw that you did NOT fufil my bargin. And now, for your punishment: COLLISION CHAOS!  
  
A hyper blast of pure nightmares engulfed the 4 Giantesses. They were gone. Perfect Nightmare laughed an evil laugh and set about conquering the Zilla World. But, what was all the fun in that? It remembered the DreamMaker. It set about flying towards our Land Of Toons-the plan? To capture the DreamMaker!  
  
Meanwhile, in the Land Of Toons...  
  
DreamMaker: All-Stars. I have called you here so that I can reveal to you a horrible truth! Mario: I'm actually a blonde? Kirby: They cancelled my latest game? Jupjup: I'm exposed? DreamMaker: No. The Nightmarestone Traveller has returned. He has sent a telepathic message saying that he has returned. Mario: Mamma-Mia! I thought-a Ganon blasted him-a out to space-a! That's-a impossible! DreamMaker: I know. And this is what he said: "Nothing in this universe of ours is impossible. You should have known that, DreamMaker, when we last fought against each other. But, fear not! For despite your hospitality, I have returned to my true form in peace!" Hamtaro: Peace? BATTLESTATIONS!  
  
Hamtaro was right. Perfect Nightmare's shadow was flying over them. The Ed's and the Cul-De-Sac Kids kept pelting him with spare Happy Hoops from the Megattack Plan. But, Perfect Nightmare is much more powerful than any other villain. You could say he was the Ultralord Reborn!  
  
Perfect Nightmare: So, the All-Stars. Again we meet. But, the Nightmarestone has given me brand new attacks! Gone is my Darkness Blade, now it's: FEAR REVEALLER!  
  
As before, Perfect Nightmare's attack had caused everyone to fall under his spell. In a short moment, Ed had become smart, while Edd couldn't remember a thing. Eddy had flashbacks about his past unsuccessful scans. While Nazz was 50ft high, Kevin was climbing a blade of grass. Sarah had become nice, and Jimmy floated next to Perfect Nightmare, with devilish horns. Rolf's animals were revolting against him and Jonny-now a wooden string puppet- collapsed to the ground.  
  
Some of the other All-Stars had nightmare attacks too: Nathan and Phil was attacking each other, Kirby deflated, Churchill was reduced to a normal nodding dog. Dora the Explorer spoke French, while Tails was worrying about his flight loss. Even Ness himself, who had lost his PK Powers.  
  
Perfect Nightmare: Now for you, DreamMaker! COLLISION CHAOS!  
  
The DreamMaker and the affected All-Stars vanished. Without their glourious leader, Mario and Sonic began to feel angry about this.  
  
Mario: Hey! Come back-a here, Perfect Nightmare! Sonic: Yeah! Where ya going?  
  
But, the Perfect Nightmare vanished. Kardroz arrived, a bit out of breath. Mario began to attack, but Sonic held him back.  
  
Sonic: Wait, Mario. He may still be our enemy, but if he made the Nightmarestone Traveller, perhaps there's a way of bringing him back! Kardroz: I'll research into it. As for you, Mario and Sonic, become your Super forms and try and defeat the Perfect Nightmare.  
  
Meanwhile, a glowing cube floated about in space. The DreamMaker, the 4 Giantesses and the still infected All-Stars watched as a pit appeared next to them. A video-phone popped up, showing the gruesome face of the Perfect Nightmare. Two devil-like eyes, a beetle-like mouth and no nose or ears.  
  
Perfect Nightmare: DreamMaker. For too long, you've been showering the world with your dreams. But, this will end soon. See before you is the Pit Of Storms. It was made by my old counterpart Galgamesmon before he died. This cube was his last physical remains: The Cube Of The Nightmare Core! If anything-or anyone-enters the Pit Of Storms, he will be deleted forever. DreamMaker: You are foolish, Perfect Nightmare! If I die, there will be no dreams! Kevin: You let us out of here, dork! Nazz: Yeah! Perfect Nightmare: Well, I could, but then again, not. Only by dropping the Dreamstone into the Pit Of Storms can you become normal. However, if you don't, then all of you will be lunch for my greedy pet. Arise: MEGIDRAK!  
  
From the Pit Of Storms came Megidrak. It was a large centipede with Zordrak like features.  
  
Perfect Nightmare: It is your choice. Megidrak is one of the many Solomon in exsistance. Solomon is my word for "Biocodes Zero Alpha". They are a cross between Pokemon and Digimon. I am one of them: Biocode Zero Alpha PERFECT. Megidrak here is Biocode Zero Alpha MEGIDDO. Unless the Dreamstone is deleted, then Megidrak will consume you all!  
  
Just then, an eruption appeared and a blaze of yellow light killed Megidrak. It was Super Mario and Super Sonic.  
  
Perfect Nightmare: Scanning for enemy analysis. Enemy 1 is Mario Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom, in Super Mushroom/Cape Feather/Fire Flower form. Enemy 2 is Sonic The Hedgehog of Mobius, having obatined the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Mario: Shut-a your trap-a, Perfect Dorkus! We're here for you! Sonic: You have to battle us first! Perfect Nightmare: I will! Ever since I first saw you, I threatened revenge. And revenge I have got. NIGHTMARE BEAM!  
  
Mario and Sonic dodged the beam and fired two Super Attacks. Perfect Nightmare flew and casted two Fear Reveallers at them. Sonic was hit first. His fear of water overcame him, lost his powers and was flying around in deep space. Mario tried to recover him, but a Collsion Chaos attack made him dodge.  
  
Perfect Nightmare: But rest assured, the next one will kill you, Toon! Mario: Never!  
  
As Mario and the Perfect Nightmare raged on, various people watched. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom, the revitallized villains, Luigi via the DreamMaker's telescope. As both attackers unleashed their most powerful attacks, a supernova explosion occured, rendering Mario unconscious.  
  
Perfect Nightmare: DreamMaker. My first encounter with the All-Stars have been successful. And now, it's your turn. If you give me the Dreamstone and let me evolve again, I will revitalize your friends and let you live. However, by saying no-you will be cast into the Pit Of Storms! So, what is your answer, DreamMaker.  
  
DreamMaker: Hmm. It has come to this but.....  
  
Narrator: What is the DreamMaker's answer? Will Perfect Nightmare triumph? And, can Luigi and the other All-Stars overcome the others' fears? Find out in Part 2 of this episode! 


End file.
